The present invention relates to buildings including, for example, storage sheds and the like and, more particularly, to buildings generally constructed of wood which are relatively easy to construct. Under a first embodiment, the building includes a transversely extending top plate disposed along the upper edge of each wall which serves to support the upper portion of the building and provide the building with an enhanced eave construction. Under a second embodiment, the building includes a plurality of frame members wherein the outermost frame members serve as trim assemblies for the front and rear walls of the building.
While buildings such as storage sheds, huts, shanties, shelters and the like are known, many of the buildings which are currently available as prefabricated structures or are constructed from kits suffer from one or more perceived drawbacks which the present invention addresses. For example, many of the buildings which are in the form of kits or "ready to build" are constructed in large part from metal paneling which is considered to be less aesthetically appealing than wood structures. Additionally, many of the ready to build structures are unnecessarily complicated and require the use of an excessive number of tools to carry out the construction process. Perhaps the most important aspect of ready to build structures is their ease of construction so that persons of limited mechanical aptitude or craftsmanship can construct the building in a relatively short period of time. Further, to be useful, such buildings must be sturdy, be able to withstand a variety of weather conditions, and generally be capable of having a long life with minimum upkeep being required.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a building assembly requiring a minimum of time and effort to build even if the builder has minimal mechanical aptitude or craftsmanship ability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide buildings which are easy to construct yet are sturdy, weather resistant structures capable of a long life with a minimum amount of upkeep.